


Was It Worth It? Was It Divine?

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Alcohol, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: "They love, make love. They are fierce and soft. Rough and smooth. Their love was long awaited and joyously celebrated.And over far too soon."





	Was It Worth It? Was It Divine?

**Author's Note:**

> Like this and wanna send a request? Hmu on train-whistles-at-night on tumblr!

When Erskine tells Hopeless he is fond of them for the first time, they are eating grapes. They're settled comfortably under a shady tree, and enjoying the day while they can.  
  
Hopeless smiles, but does not return the phrase. They pop another grape in their mouth and relish in the sweet taste on their tongue.  
  
They dance around the subject and confront it often enough to make it seem like some sort of reoccurring game they play. Ravel is so sure, and Hopeless isn't sure enough yet. They talk and dance and dart and step, find every way to look at it.  
  
Time and time again, Ravel says it, "I love you. I love you. I love you."   
  
And time and time again, Hopeless says they're fond of him, but they're not sure yet. Just not yet. "Someday soon, I will be." They promise.  
  
When Hopeless is finally sure, and returns Erskine's statement of love, it is not soon. But it is over a bottle of wine.  
  
They apologize for taking so long, but Erskine is gentle, hushing them. He says, "it's okay, it's okay. We have now, we have the rest of our lives, we have forever." He promises.  
  
They kiss, and Hopeless tastes grapes on Erskine's lips and tongue.  
  
They love, make love. They are fierce and soft. Rough and smooth. Their love was long awaited and joyously celebrated.  
  
And over far too soon.  
  
When Hopeless dies, it is fighting for what they believe in. Baron Vengeous kills them, glaring at them, watching them scream and freeze and tremble. Their body ruptures, breaks apart and scatters. The remains are gory and Baron brushes what of them that got on him with barely a second thought.  
  
The blood and matter is as red as the wine they drank.  
  
When Ravel tries to drink wine again, years after the war is over, the bile rises in his throat. It burns and hurts and gives Ravel flashbacks to things he can't bear to remember anymore. He sobs when he is done, in pain, in hurt, in grief.  
  
Erskine Ravel decides to never drink wine again.


End file.
